Animal
by Itoma
Summary: He was a king and a warrior. A leader and a protector. But when he looked at her... he became little more than an animal. TC(2011)/Inuyasha Kagome/Lion-o


Turquoise eyes leered at her. Her soft smooth form, clad in only a short green skirt and a demure white blouse, leaving her long slender legs bare to his eyes.

His mouth watered and his teeth ached to sink into the cream colored flesh of her thigh.

Traveling upwards his gaze found her slim neck. His feline pupils narrowed upon it. He could practically see the blood pumping through her arteries.

She was softness and kindness personified, the kittens hanging from her arms as they walked along the beaten mountain path.

They had found her, sleeping in the bottom of a well. She had been peacefully sleeping in the dry bottom.

Looking at her made something predatory swell in his chest, something purely masculine. Something that made him want to act like a simple Neanderthal and toss her over his shoulder and claim her for all to see.

It made him want to chase her. To scare her and comfort her. To elicits every reaction possible from her. He wanted be rough with her and to be gentle and tender.

He wanted to see what kind of wild cat lurked beneath the surface of her being, to coax it out, to play with it, to subdue it.

His instincts roared for him to conquer her and to love her. But his rational mind held him at bay

"Lion-o?" Her blue eyes stared back him, a concerned look upon her lovely countenance.

"Yes?" He replied, his voice abnormally gravelly, almost like a low growl. Her eyes went wide.

"Are you... Okay?" She stepped toward him, the others having stopped to observe the two.

He cleared his throat, covering his mouth with his fist, "I'm fine... Why do you ask?"

"You've just been... Looking as if you're on edge is all. Your pupils are so narrow I can hardly see them." Her hand came up to rest upon his arm, her thumb softly rubbing his bicep.

"I'm fine, Kagome. Just have a lot on my mind." He assured her, gently taking her hand from his arm and leading her to continue down the mountain path.

With a small nod and a mumbled "alright" she skipped ahead a few paces and took the kittens' hands, casting another concerned glance back at him over her shoulder.

The others simply stood by as the four of them walked to the front of the group. Panthro and Tygra throwing him somewhat knowing looks as if they had an idea what was going through his head.

He resisted the urge to growl. Their thoughts had better have been nothing more than that. The mere idea of them making an advance on Kagome was enough to make him want to tear them to shreds with his bare claws.

He glared at the two of them over his shoulder before looking back towards her. She was his... And as The Lord of the Thunder cats, as the king of his people, anyone who contested this claim would meet with a painful end.

The cats traveled along the mountainside till the sun began to set, the sky turning bright orange as it slowly sank beneath the horizon.

By then they had reached the destination of their next campsite in a small meadow next to a densely packed forest. As the group settled down Lion and Kagome has gone off in search of firewood.

The two being alone together only stoked the fires of Lion-o's need for her. His mind raced with thoughts of her soft nubile form molded to his. Of how many ways he could have her before the others even thought to come looking for them.

When the sun had fully set leaving them enveloped by the darkness of the forest, Kagome wrapped her arms around Lion-o's her human eyes failing her at night.

Lion-o welcomed her touch all to well, feeling her soft fingers stroking the fur that covered his fore arm. It made his blood burn and race through his system. His joints tingled with the need to spring upon her. He halted his footsteps, clenching his eyes shut, trying to reel in his dark thoughts.

"Lion-o?" Her voice was like a soothing balm to his ears. It relaxed his nerves but at the same time stirred his lust for her. "Why did we stop?"

She was so helpless compared to everyone else. Yes, she had strange spiritual powers but she lacked the athletic and natural gifts that came with being a thunderan. It only endeared her to him more, she was the perfect little female in his eyes, one he could coddle and provide for, one that could provide him with the love and affection he craved.

It honestly made him wonder if he was actually becoming a cave man when it came to her. Because every moment he spent with her the more he did want to carry her off like a prize.

He felt her hand then, slowly trailing up his arm, over his shoulder, before finally finding his chin and grasping it. She tilted his head toward her as he opened his eyes. He could see her soft blue orbs flickering in every which direction as she tried to discern his features in the darkness.

His distinct advantage over her made him smile as he gazed down upon her, watching as she worried her bottom lip, abusing the tender flesh as her other hand came up to cup his face.

"Lion-o… you've been acting weird all day long… what's wrong?" She asked tentatively. She knew it wasn't like him to be so quiet. He was normally so upbeat, yet firm. She knew him to be a kind, caring, individual who, while still learning, lead his people as best he could.

His clawed hands encircled her wrists then, pulling her hands down to rest against his chest. "I'm fine… Kagome," he spoke, his voice unusually gravelly once again. Lion-o watched as she shivered in reaction to his rough baritone, her cheeks blushing slightly. His eyes flicked up then seeing a tree but a few paced behind her he gently pushed her back towards it.

"L-Lion-o?" she spoke, trying to turn to see where he was leading her, his hands grasping her shoulders kept her facing him.

When she was pressed against the bark of the tree he leaned down so he was eye level with her and leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Do you know what you do to me Kagome?"

He smirked as he heard her breath catch in her throat, before pressing his lips to the shell of her ear. His eyes brimming with satisfaction as he felt her shiver against him. He molded her to himself, feeling her soft curves through their clothing.

She could be his… so easily he could claim her. And she would never be able to leave him.. never forsake her for his brother… or betray him for his enemy. She would be his to hold and love. He purred against her cheek as he thought of what their days would be like.. of how she would freely offer him her touch to love and care for him.

"You make me into nothing more.. than an animal," he whispered, placing a soft kiss against her neck. He could feel her pulse racing against his lips, her heart racing like a scared little rabbit. The effect he had on her made him drunk with power, the reactions he could elicit only made him want more.

Kagome leaned her head against his, her hands coming up and tangling in his hair. She remained silent as her hands shook weather from fear or excitement he hadn't a clue, but he offered her comfort and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist.

"Do you know what its like… Kagome? To come to love someone.. only for them to leave you for another… to betray you?" he asked, his claws digging into to the flesh of his own arm as he tightened his hold around her. His thoughts trailing to Cheetara and Pumyra… he didn't hate Cheetara for when she had chosen his brother over him… but the rejection had still hurt his heart.. it had been another instance where his brother had been proven his better.

And Pumyra… his heart had cracked and broken in two that day he had seen her… flying off with.. HIM.

He felt soft lips pressing against his cheek and he opened his eyes. Tears had stained her face as she held herself closer to him..

"I do," she whispered, "he left me… for a woman that was only a pale imitation of who she used to be… he loved the nostalgia of her presence more than the future I could have given him."

Rage built within him in a matter of moments. The thought that another man had held her heart made his instincts roar inside his head, to seek vengeance for the pain that had been inflicted upon her. His arms left her and his claws shredded the bark of the tree behind her then.

"He was an idiot," he growled.

"He is long since dead…" she spoke woefully.

His turquoise gaze watched as tears shed for this unknown dead man and each drop that wet her blouse only enraged him more. He wanted nothing more than to find a way to revive the dead so he could kill the man himself.

"Listen," he growled, "No more tears… not for him."

Her fingers that were still entangled in his ears tightened their grip as she gave a small nod.

"I want only your smile, you got that? Whenever you look at me from now on… I want you to think of the future I will give you…" he murmured, tenderly kissing her lips. "I will love you.. I do love you… with every ounce of passion in my wounded heart."

Though she couldn't see him proper he could see the awe in her eyes at his declaration.

"To everyone else…. I'm just a child wearing a crown…. a king with no real experience… but for you I'm but a simple cat… an animal that wants only to love you.. to mend your heart and in return have you repair mine," he continued, feeling her hands slowly trail down, tracing his firm jaw as she leaned in close again. Her lips parted and so close to his own… but unsure.

"I want you Kagome… more than anything I've ever wanted in my life. My instincts rage for me to claim you every day… to steal you away and keep you hidden from the world… to protect you. To have you all to my self."

"Then steal me… if you want my heart Lion-o… you need only to take it." Her breath was hot against his lips, her sweet, savory scent teasing his nose.

He descended upon her then, pressing her against the tree as his lips were crushed against hers. His hunger for her driving him to rip the clothes from her body, leaving her in nothing but the tantalizing underthings that covered her most sensuous bits.

Her soft feminine gasp made his male pride swell. Such a sweet noise for only his ears to hear. His eyes drank in her form as she leaned back against the tree. The heated, exposed flesh of her body almost made his stomach growl, as if he had been starving for her.

Dainty hands pulled at the fasteners that held his harness to his chest. She wanted him naked as well weather to level the playing field or for a genuine need for him he had to discerne but judging the by the determination and hunger in her eyes… she was beginning to yearn for him in much the same way he did for her.

So he held himself there his hand on either side of her against the tree as he watched her unwrap her prize, pulling his harness from his torso. The way her brow furrowed made him want to interrupt her task with a fiery kiss, but he held off, even lifting his arms for her as she pulled at his undershirt.

With his chest devoid of cloth and armor her hands roved over the sculpted plains of his tan, furred chest and abdomen, letting her explore the body that would serve another role beside king and warrior… lover.

He growled when her hands dared to slip beneath the waist of his leggings, causing her to stop in her survey of his form.

Unfastening his leggins he let them slide down his legs before he stepped out of them. His underwear tented with his obvious need for her, but he growled again when she tentatively reached for him.

"This is about you right now… about making you mine," he rasped lowly against her ear, his chest rumbling with a low feline purr. He wouldn't have her doing any work… it was bad enough he was about to claim her in a forest against a tree… like an animal. He wouldn't have her pleasure him when he was about to take her in a place such as this, his pride as a king forbade it. He would give her nothing but pleasure with his hands and body he would deliver her to a world of pure ecstasy before the night was done.

His own pleasure could be met some other time.. but for now.. it was all about cementing the knowledge in her head and his, that she belonged to him and he to her.

Ancestors have mercy on the first feline that came to find them and interrupted their moment together, because he would most certainly not.


End file.
